A re-do of The Sword Thief: Love is all you need
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: What if Ian hadn't betrayed Amy? What if he began to doubt his mother's plans? What if- Alright, enough what ifs. Read if you like Amian and HATE the way book three ended. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid :P


**A 39 clues story. About a book, years behind it's time of publishment. Oh well; it's the life I lead. On to the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or any of it's characters. If I did, Amy and Ian would have gotten together a LONG time ago.**

* * *

_"Lake Tash! Is that it? _Natalie shouted. Ian winced at the very high pitched noise.

"Lake Tash..." Dan breathed "That's in Kyrgyzstan..."

"So our next clue is in _KYRGYZSTAN?_" Natalie yelled.

_'Um... Yes, that is what he just said, sis' _Ian thought with a mental eye roll.

"Brilliant" he said with a smile. It was mostly directed at his new found love, Amy Cahill. She saw him and returned the smile nervously, causing his once cold heart to leap. Natalie turned to him, a sinister look in her eyes.

"Come on, Ian; it's time to leave" she ordered. Ian felt his stomach drop. _No... _  
He couldn't betray them; not now. Not after he had felt his first sense of being happy.

"L-leave?" Amy stuttered. The pain in her voice only made Ian's heart ache increase.

"No, Natalie; we can't!" he said desperately. His sister blinked in surprise, as though she couldn't fathom _why_ he wouldn't want to leave these 'ruffians'.

"Ian, come on. It's time to get our next clue" Natalie said "and leave these losers behind" with that, she pulled out a tranquilizer dart gun. Ian recognized it instantly; it was his sister's favorite, which she carried with her everywhere. Amy squeaked as Nat pointed the gun at her, causing the younger girl to smirk.

Ian felt a blinding rage build within him. NO ONE messed with his Amy and got away with it. He ran at Natalie and snagged the gun from her, pointing it in her direction.

"RUN!" he yelled " GET TO THE CAR!". Dan and Alistair didn't think twice; they ran down the mountain with the clues. Only Amy remained, staring at him with widened eyes. Ian felt his expression soften as their eyes met.

"I-Ian..." She stammered. He gave her the most reassuring smile he could possibly muster.

"I'll be down soon, love. Go join the others" he said. Amy looked like she wanted to protest, so he added "Please, Amy; for me"

"Al-alright" with that, she ran away to follow the others. Ian watched her until her figure and shadow disappeared, then turned to Natalie. Sh was staring at him in shock and disbelief.

"Ian! Don't tell me you've fallen in love with that stuttering idiot!" she screeched, then squeaked when Ian's grip on the gun tightened.

"Natalie, please. I don't want to hurt you" he pleaded. His sister merely rose an eyebrow.

"Then explain why your holding a gun at me?" she inquired. Ian sighed.

"You attempted to hurt Amy, and..." Ian paused "I don't know. I saw Amy was going to get hurt and I lost it"

"She's worth nothing. Amy is a tactic, a stepping stone. She's-" Natalie raged.

"lovely" Ian interrupted "She may be worthless to you, but to me, she's everything. I won't let you hurt her or the people she cares about; even if it kills me".

"You know that if you do this, mother will kill you for treachery" Natalie snarled, though fear gleamed in her eyes. Ian shrugged.

"I'd rather die than be forced to hurt Amy" he said offhandedly. He examined the gun. It would knock his sister out for an hour or two. He couldn't do that to her-

At that moment, Natalie rushed at him and reached or the gun. In a panicked daze, he shot at her. She immediately fell over, out cold.

"I'm sorry, sis" Ian whispered, his voice filled with guilt. Then, he turned to the exit and made his way down.

* * *

Amy was pacing back and forth nervously when he returned. The sight brought a small smile to his face

_"She cares" _he thought.

"Come on, Amy; he's not coming back" her brother, Dan, said "He's probably up with Nat now, just laughing at us"

"Thanks for the OVERWHELMING vote of confidence, Daniel" Ian stated dryly. The siblings jumped in surprise.

"Ian!" Amy squealed, running over to him and hugging him tightly. Ian tensed,not used to being hugged, but he quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. To his delight, she giggled.

"Hey;keep it PG, you two!" Dan yelled. Amy blushed, staring at her feet.

_"Really, Daniel?" _Ian thought angrily. He lifted Amy's chin so she was staring at him. His breath caught in his throat as their eyes met. He leaned in and let his lips brush hers. What happened next stunned even him.

Amy pulled him closer, returning the kiss in a fiery passion. Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. He grinned to himself, savoring her spark of bravery.

"_Ahem_. Children, it's time to go" Alistair said, clearly feeling awkward. The couple pulled apart. Both were blushing and grinning like idiots.

"Yes, It's time to leave. Come on, Amy" he said. Amy nodded, grasping his hand. Together, they walked away.

* * *

**Today, Ian learned something; Sometimes, love is all you need. Unfortunately, blood is thicker than water. And his mother was not pleased to learn he was a traitor. Let's see how it went, shall we?**

* * *

**Hours later, after Natalie gave her the report...**

"He WHAT?!" Isabel screamed.

"He sided with the Cahill losers" Natalie seethed "And then he shot me"

"HOW DARE HE?! WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY GAIN FROM THOSE BRATS?!" Isabel's rage rapidly increased.

"Mother, the older Cahill, Amy... He fell in love with her. He betrayed us so that he could be with her " Nat whispered. She then covered her ears as her mother blew a casket.

* * *

**Wow. Scary lady. *hides under my bed*  
Well, guys. Should I make a sequel? Your options are:**

**1) YES PLEASE!  
**

**2) NO WAY! **

**3) I don't know/care. **

**4) What am I even doing here? **

**I'm hoping for at least one #4. *grins* **

**Today's clue: Gold. **


End file.
